UM DIA O FLORECER DAS ESCOLHAS
by Freyja-Lua
Summary: O que podemos definir para nosso futuros? - A cada instante fazemos escolhas e um dia...
1. Capítulo 1

UM DIA... O FLORESCER DAS ESCOLHAS

Por Lua

**¬¬Capítulo 1¬¬**

Era ainda cedo, Virginia já estava acordada, como todos os dias e o que havia se tornado um costume seu, permanecia na cama, a cortina tinha sido esquecida aberta o suficiente para que raios do sol adentrarem o quarto, iluminando-o. Parte da noite tinha sido insone, a posição era dificilmente encontrada, sendo que logo se tornava incômoda, sendo novamente buscada, o que não permitia demasiado o tempo de sono. Tinha dormido pouco aquela noite, em especial, ainda era madrugada quando desistiu tentar dormir novamente. 

Esperava para chamar o esposo. Aproveitando esses momentos antes de acordá-lo observando-o, Virginia, não cansava de acariciar o rosto dele, com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, fazia como a decorar o rosto, em movimentos suaves. Desde os cabelos platinados em desalinho, a expressão doce e natural, o peito desnudo da blusa aberta do pijama. Vendo-o naquela condição ninguém se atreveria a dizer o quão irritante poderia ser aquele homem em momentos específicos. Todas as manhãs eram parecidas, mas nunca iguais.  

Ela olhou o relógio no criado mudo, junto à cama. Passavam das sete horas da manhã, eram quase oito. Mas quando se tratava de acordar Draco Malfoy pela manhã, ou qualquer que fosse a hora, a jovem tinha determinado trabalho, pois ele era teimoso e apreciava dormir todo o tempo possível, não querendo acordar por nada. Aos domingos Draco não levantava antes do meio dia, não havia o que ser feito. 

- Querido! – Chamou o esposo, que em murmúrios quase guturais implorava por mais uns poucos minutos e moveu-se levemente. – Vamos Draco, você já dormiu o suficiente para uma manhã, é quarta-feira e dessa forma chegará atrasado...

- Sabe, eu realmente não preciso ir...– As palavras eram pausadas e cheias de preguiça - Posso muito bem ficar aqui...

- Oh, não... -  riu – Você não ficará dormindo...

- Estou com sono, deitei tarde ontem...

- E eu não sei?

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Draco punha o cobertor sobre o rosto.

- Eu já não durmo bem há noites... – Gina tocava afetuosamente em sua gestante barriga – Vamos papai, você tem que dar o exemplo, não?

- Por isso mesmo digo que devo permanecer deitado e dormindo, quer exemplo melhor? – Draco riu, algo que tinha se tornado comum, mas apenas na presença única e exclusiva da esposa. – Ok, você venceu Gin. – Draco falou contrariado, Virginia riu, o marido ainda que teimoso era excessivamente responsável.

* * *

 Mas quando tinha sido que o garoto mimado transformara-se em um homem?

_Ele era então o ultimo herdeiro dos Malfoy, possuía sozinho a quarta maior fortuna do mundo bruxo._

* * *

Gina apoiou-se melhor para em seguida erguer o corpo e levantar da cama, um leve incômodo no baixo abdômen e uma dor nas costas a estavam deixando inquieta. Ela sentia que precisava caminhar, só não tinha idéia da real razão, ou até soubesse.

Draco ainda tencionava fazer o mesmo, levantar-se, mas aparentemente aquilo era algo tenebroso. 

Ginny não esperaria, como não o fez, estava ansiosa, buscou o penhoar, que estivera sobre uma cadeira próxima ao leito, vestindo-o por sobre a camisola delicada, e caminhou para seu banheiro.

Ao bater da porta, a ruiva, adentrou por seu closet e posteriormente, também seu, banheiro, que separado do marido tinham suas portas em lados opostos da parede.

Tendo então perdido o sono o louro levantou-se e caminhou ao banheiro. Notara muito disfarçadamente que Ginny o tinha deixado só. Geralmente os dois saiam juntos da cama ou mesmo, Ginny ficava observando pela janela o jardim que ela mesma tinha feito, com ajuda, obviamente, mas ao seu gosto, e não se cansava de admirá-lo. Draco ainda que calado, também admirava o encantador jardim, mas sem a exaltação da esposa. 

* * *

Quatro anos antes, florescia no íntimo de Draco Malfoy, uma decisiva escolha que o presentearia com bons e maus momentos.

_Com grande surpresa o rapaz foi recebido, ainda que discretamente e envolto a duvidas, na brigada de Dumbledore, tinha se graduado há exatos 10 meses e sempre conviverá no circulo mais fechado entre os comensais, o que não era de causar espanto, já que Lucius, seu pai, era por assim dizer, o conhecido melhor comensal, assim como o professor Severus Snape. Draco ainda estava servindo aos comensais, mas tinha a perigosa e dificílima tarefa de passar informações, já ele era também um espião de Dumbledore. _

* * *

Draco banhou-se sem a menor pressa ou nenhuma, os cabelos impecavelmente bem lavados e tratados com loções e condicionantes, a barba feita, a colônia usual, essa tinha sido criada exclusivamente para o rapaz, muito vaidoso. Os cabelos já com gel estavam perfeitamente escovados para trás. Seu elegante e bem cortado terno negro ajustava-se ao corpo. 

Gina a muito tinha deixado o quarto, praticamente repetido o que Draco fazia, acrescentado o fato de que seus movimentos eram lentos e pausados, conseqüente da avançada gestação, ela tinha demorado deslizando óleo de amêndoa pelo corpo, era dito que ajudava na elasticidade da pele, e principalmente da barriga, escovado os longos cabelos cor de fogo, lisos até próximo as pontas onde então se formavam cachos, e prendê-los em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Corado o rosto com uma leve maquiagem e vestido-se apropriadamente para quem permaneceria em casa, uma camisa de alças médias, na cor creme, e de tecido macio e uma saia ao estilo indiano, bem confortável, ambos. Agora esperava pelo esposo na sala contínua.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy tinha então retornado de uma reunião com os comensais e agora acompanhava o padrinho na fabricação de mais poções, o rapaz mantinha-se calado, com sempre. Ao que buscou dois frascos e voltou à mesa onde trabalhava, o jovem deixou-os cair, quebrando-os, em seguida seus joelhos amorteceram parte de sua queda e o restante do corpo tombou, onde a cabeça, desprotegida, foi com força ao chão. _

_Severo que até então estivera concentrado na manipulação de substâncias e ervas altamente tóxicas ergueu a vista ao som de vidro quebrando para ver a queda do rapaz. Ao que se levantou e caminhou de encontro ao mesmo, tocando-lhe a testa, sentiu a tez fria e molhada de suor e tendo sangue a escorrer-lhe por um corte. Sem muita demora levou o rapaz à enfermaria, onde Draco foi admitido e deitado em uma das muitas camas, que na ocasião estavam sem pacientes. Apenas duas outras eram ocupadas naquele momento. Madame Annia, enfermeira naquela unidade de tratamento dispensou o professor e pôs-se a fazer o exame para posteriormente tratar o rapaz._

_Após examinar as possíveis causas, à enfermeira chamou uma aluna, que dispensava parte de seu tempo a ajudar na enfermaria._

_Virgínia Weasley então cumpriu sua obrigação, limpando os claríssimos fios de cabelo do rapaz que estavam impreguinado do próprio sangue. Após uns poucos minutos a moça buscou uma solução tópica para uso sobre os locais machucados, sobre a sobrancelha esquerda tinha aberto um longo corte e outro menores riscavam-lhe o rosto. Após desnudarem o corpo do rapaz, para  que fosse feito um exame mais completo, puderam notar marcas distintas de hematomas não muito antigos e que ainda se formavam. _

A noite não se demorou a chegar e aquele continuaria sendo o plantão da jovem senhorita. 

Além de Draco Malfoy, mais dois adoentados permaneciam no local, a moça buscou um livro, tinha muito a ler, sentou-se confortavelmente numa poltrona com visão total aos três pacientes, e assim esperava a noite passar e adiantar um pouco de seus estudos. 

A noite transcorreu calma, pela manhã os dois rapazes deixaram a enfermaria, permanecendo apenas o louro.  Virginia Weasley deixou o seu plantão, era sábado e aproveitaria então para dormir um pouco pela manhã, a tarde tinha se comprometido: estudaria para os NIEM's, que estavam próximos, menos de 1 mês e meio, e ela vinha fazendo muita coisa e não estudando o suficiente. Retornaria a noite para mais um plantão.

* * *

 A sala contínua era cinco degraus mais baixo que o quarto.  Sentada no confortável sofazinho de dois lugares, ao centro da parede impecavelmente branca, estava impaciente esperando pelo esposo que aparentemente tardava em retornar do banheiro. Mais alguns minutos, e novamente sentia-se desconfortável na posição e pensava já ter esperado bastante. Aquele incômodo era incomum, era em tese a primeira vez que se sentia como naquele momento. 

- Draco!

Após muito ponderar sobre subir ou não, e já tendo se levantado, por não mais poder continuar sentada, parou antes do primeiro degrau e novamente chamou o esposo, com a não resposta subiria os degraus e chama-lo-ia no banheiro. Tendo então subido quatro dos cinco degraus, parou ante o "ploc" (som de aparatagem). E mesmo antes de virar-se e olhar o esposo, já confirmara quem era... Afinal somente os dois tinham permissão para tal ato dentro da casa. Os demais, só poderiam fazê-lo, na saleta de comunicação e apartagem, específica para esse fim, porém não sem antes prévia autorização, do contrário poderia ter uma desastrosa chegada, devido ao sistema de segurança ali existente. 

Draco subiu dois degraus, ficando então da altura da esposa. Tocando-lhe os cabelos, beijou-lhe a nuca. Só então ela virou-se, com cuidado, para contemplá-lo. 

- Você não deveria ficar subindo degraus desnecessários... – reprimiu o louro.

- Deixa que eu te conte algo...

- Já sei, já sei... 

- Se sabe tanto por que insiste em me aborrecer com seus comentários? –  Virginia parecia magoada.

Draco ficou meio sem jeito, mas nem por isso reprimiu um beijo surpresa e uns poucos elogios.

- Por que você fica tão charmosa quando está irritada. – Foi por fim sua resposta.

- Ah é? –  falou maliciosamente.

- É. Você sente-se bem hoje? 

- Sim. Por quê?

- Nada. Bem, podemos descer pro café? – Do contrário ele acabaria por não ir ao escritório aquela manhã, não podendo realizar tal ato, tinha reuniões marcadas por toda a manhã. E já que a única razão que o deteria em casa declarou estar bem, ele não se deixaria ficar e casa.

* * *

_Draco fora mantido onde estava, na penúltima cama da enfermaria, o local tinha sido escurecido, como em visita "sugestionou" Severo. _

_O quadro do rapaz era estável, ainda que permanecesse adormecido. _

_A causa do desfalecimento foi o contato, na reunião que teve com os comensais, com uma erva venenosa, e não só o contato, mas também algo mais que Draco Malfoy não tinha evidenciado. Ainda não tinha podido falar desde acontecido seu desfalecimento e antes também não o fizera. Tinham provavelmente descoberto o jogo duplo que tanto ele como o padrinho, praticavam, tentaram dar uma lição no rapaz, que por sorte, antes de sair tinha bebido uma poção protetora, dando ao corpo sanidade diante maldições diversas e também crucio e impero, era uma experiência nova, ainda estava em teste, mas nem por isso o rapaz deixava de tomá-la, e levado consigo uma chave de portal, pela qual pode fugir antes da aplicação da mais mortal das maldições, pois era interessante fazer o traidor sofrer antes de morrer. Tolo fora não dizer o sucedido assim que voltou, tinha omitido fatos, mas que nem por isso ficaram oculto por muito tempo._

_Quando fora chamado à enfermaria para ver o rapaz, Severo Snape, entendeu rapidamente o que possivelmente tinha acontecido, tinha então que tomar todo cuidado. Não teriam tentado matar o rapaz sem razão, porque não tinham simplesmente machucado-o. Severo, como experiente mestre em poções conhecia a erva usada, e sabia também de suas propriedades mortais e as formas usadas, alguém tinha denunciado-o e com certeza ele não teria sido livrado da acusação. Não era possível mentir para Lord Voldemort, e ele também não seria tolo de fazê-lo. Era então o momento de esperar por sua dose de tortura e preparar-se para a tentativa de matarem-no... _

* * *

- Sabe, o nó da gravata está malfeito. – Disse tocando com intenção de arrumá-la. 

- Não, não está. – Disse beijando-lhe a testa. Se existia alguém altamente perfeccionista e organizado, esse era Draco Malfoy. – E então, vamos descer?

- Claro. – A ruiva tinha uma das mãos sobre o abdômen e a outra no braço do esposo.

Iam descendo devagar, Draco amparando a esposa. 

* * *

_Virginia foi até onde o rapaz estava deitado. Levava a solução tópica para cicatrização dos cortes e hematomas, que não eram poucos, para repetir os cuidados._

_ O corpo mantinha-se desnudo, exceto pelas partes intimas que estavam cobertas por um lençol magicamente preso ao corpo, permitindo o movimento do rapaz, mas a não queda, do lençol. _

_As pernas fortes, o peitoral liso, e bem encorpado, esculpidos por exercícios físicos, treinos de quadribol, e mais imensuráveis coisas. Era o ajuste do perfeito. Quando tocou o rosto do rapaz tendendo afastar alguns fios de seus cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a testa, para verificar a cicatrização do corte frontal, notou o estado febril. Deveria informar a madame Annie, mas essa não estava nas proximidades, e ela estava sozinha, não devendo deixá-lo também, para procurar a enfermeira. _

_Buscando um recipiente, misturou água e álcool, pôs-se então a fazer compressas, quase secas, por conta dos cortes ainda não totalmente cicatrizados. Tentava conter a temperatura. Mas parecia não estar adiantando muito, pois o rapaz iniciava um delírio. E a temperatura só aumentava._

_- Malfoy acorde! O que aconteceu? O que você está falando? – As perguntas ficavam no ar, o rapaz não as estava escutado. _

_- Saia daqui! – Gritou o rapaz voltando a sua conciência._

_- Eu não posso, eu não posso. – repetiu para si, quase silenciosa. De certo se fosse em outro local, em outro momento, teria sido um prazer sair dali e deixá-lo, mas ela tinha uma obrigação._

_Após um breve silêncio, Draco enfim abriu os olhos e constatou onde estava. Era uma enfermaria, a enfermaria de Hogwarts. E tinha uma moça a cuidar dele. Ela naquele momento trocava o liquido do recipiente por um novo e misturava novas substâncias. Com cuidado ela separava folhas verdes e roliças de um frasco, em outro um líquido arroxeado tornava a água até então límpida da cor lilás. As folhas ela juntava ao tecido que seria umedecido. Draco respirou mais profundamente e só então notou seu corpo desprovido de vestes. _

_- Onde estão minhas vestes? – a pergunta foi direta e tirou-a de seus pensamos, assustando-a._

_- Ohh, no armário correspondente ao leito que ocupa. Sente-se bem?_

_Aparentemente o rapaz mantinha-se sem seu natural sarcasmo. _

_- O que me aconteceu, senhorita? – A visão ainda estava adaptando-se as imagens._

_- Suponho não poder conversar com você agora, ainda mais sobre o relatório médico, se preferir saio em busca da enfermeira e ela própria conta a você. _

_- Saberia me informar quanto tempo estou aqui?_

_- Sim, já tem três dias. Passados todos dormindo. Sugiro que retorne a dormir, até amanhã cedo._

_- Não acho que possa voltar a dormir agora. Preciso andar, levantar dessa cama._

_- Sinto muito, mas não poderei permitir. Se quiser eu posso preparar uma poção do sono, assim você dormirá._

_- Não. – Virginia esticou sua mão a testa do rapaz, contatando que a febre antes alta não mais se manifestava. – Você se importa se o deixar sozinho por uns poucos minutos? Preciso comunicar madame Annie que está acordado e assim você poderá fazer as perguntas que desejar._

_- Eu preferia não ficar só agora. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ficará sabendo e não tenho pressa quanto à resposta para as perguntas antes feitas._

* * *

 A ampla sala de jantar estava clara, as cortinas já tinham sido abertas e as grandes janelas de vidro mostravam o encantador e bem cuidado jardim fora da casa. 

Draco e Virginia chegaram então. Ginny sentou e Draco fez o mesmo. Ele na ponta e ela a sua direita.

A sala retangular tinha sua entrada por meio de duas grandes portas de um vidro fumê, uma outra, um pouco menor, também no mesmo vidro, levava ao salão de festas bastante espaçoso. Quase escondida e praticamente não usada, uma portinha em madeira de linheiro, clara, era a passagem para os elfos, ligando sala de jantar à escada que dava na cozinha.

A mesa para o desjejum já tinha sido posta e era farta, absolutamente desejável, de muitas cores, as frutas ganhavam grande destaque. Os laticínios e cereais também tinham seu próprio realce.

Virginia misturou frutas, cereais e iogurte. Em instantes degustava dos alimentos.

Draco, no entanto, preferia comer cada alimente em separado, primeiro frutas, cereais e laticínios por último.

- Draco... Sabe o que eu pensava agora?

Nesse momento um elfo pediu licença e se aproximou da mulher.

- Senhora, chamam na lareira.

- Quem quereria falar comigo uma hora dessa? – perguntou mais pra si do que para os demais no local. 

- Vá saber quem é, e o que querem. – Draco falou ao elfo.

- Sim, meu senhor. – O elfo saiu da sala indo obedecer à ordem. – Então, o que pensava?

- Nada de importante, mas quem deverá ser na lareira. Será que é importante? – Ginny pensava na pouca dor que sentia, só não sabia se deveria deixar preocupado o marido com algo que achava um pouco anormal, mas uma tolice. E quando o elfo veio falar-lhe ela acreditou não ser realmente tão sério. 

O elfo voltou respondendo que a senhorita Martina Amundsen queria-lhe falar tão logo foi possível.

* * *

_Martina estava nervosa esperando a amiga, sentada na poltrona da sala. Ao vê-la, levantou imediatamente. _

_As garotas passavam o verão na casa de Martina, na Noruega. Eram primas em terceiro grau e só tinham tomado consciência de tal fato quando passaram a cursar a escola  de graduação, na qual Martina viria a tornasse Medi-bruxa pediatra e Virginia pesquisadora de feitiços e mestra na mesma arte.  Estavam apenas as duas, Martina morava em sua casa própria, separada da dos pais por um lago, não muito grande, que com uma ponte interligava-as. Os pais desta estavam viajando._

_Chovia torrencialmente fora da casa, naquele momento, mas evento que tinha iniciado há pouco tempo, o que não deveria mais estar acontecendo, já que era inicio de inverno, o que era bastante incomum._

_Martina tinha deitado para dormir tarde da noite, havia ficado lendo um romance que comprara durante o dia, sentada na poltrona em seu quarto. O quarto vizinho era ocupado por Virginia que a muito dormia, tinha jantado e ido dormir cedo, as amigas tinha andado pela vila próxima a casa e a moça sentia-se cansada. _

_- Onde você se meteu?_

_- Eu... Fui dar um passeio... – gaguejou ._

_- Estou vendo... Mas tão cedo? E na chuva?_

_Virginia calou-se._

_- Seu irmão perguntou por você antes de sair._

_- Meu irmão? Carlos esteve aqui? _

_– Apareceu para uma surpresa ao amanhecer. Acordou-me com o pretexto de desjejuar comigo. – Martina tentou manter no rosto uma expressão de desgosto, mas não conseguia segurar o sorriso. _

_Apesar de estar nervosa pela amiga, a moça exibia um belo sorriso. Há um ano namorava o irmão da amiga, mas Carlos Weasley estava sempre na reserva e ela não gostava muito do ambiente, dos dragões... Viam-se pouquíssimo, após a guerra grupos inteiros de dragões quase tinham sido dizimados e os tratadores vinham tendo muito trabalho na reprodução e criação de espécimes quase extintos.   _

_Martina buscou uma toalha seca e entregou a amiga. _

_A muito custo Ginny conseguiu manter oculta a folha que tinha nas mãos, e nem sabia mais se a mesma ainda estava seca, não esperava pela chuva que se abateu sobre o local e por essa razão não estava preparada com feitiços impermeabilizantes. Foram sentar-se na cozinha e Martina fez um café._

_- Você estava com ele? – Perguntou a amiga, depois de algum tempo._

_- Com ele quem? – só pensava em Malfoy. Os dois após os quinze tumultuados dias que o rapaz esteve na enfermaria, ainda que irritado, prezara bastante o zelo com que a moça cuidava dele e um ano mais tarde tornaram-se namorados, ainda que ocultos. _

_- Com ele, sim. Com o... – Desde que chegaram na casa de Martina e mesmo antes, a amiga pode perceber os furtivos sumisso da amiga._

_Virginia balançou a cabeça, não havia necessidade de Martina continuar, mesmo por que ela desconhecia o nome real da pessoa com a qual sugestionava._

_Tina, como era chamada por Ginny, já sabia parte da verdade, não havia muita necessidade de forçar a amiga a falar mais. Ela acabaria por lhe contar, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Virginia continuava sentada, séria, os olhos fixos na mesa. Em parte achava que era correta em não seguir todas, as mínimas regras impostas, mas também se sentia péssima por precisar manter segredo. Que mal tinha eles serem namorados, se gostavam, era suficiente, somente para ambos, pois quando a noticia fosse dada cairia como uma bomba._

_- Tina, preciso ficar só. Prometo que não será por muito tempo, depois conversamos e acho que será a hora de contar-lhe toda a verdade, já que partes você conhece...- Virginia ergueu-se da cadeira em que estava sentada – Vou para o meu quarto._

_- Gina, você não precisa me contar nada, sou sua amiga e pretendo continuar sendo... Só me fale qualquer coisa se realmente quiser._

_- Você às vezes parece tão mais madura que eu, e temos a mesma idade, até nascemos no mesmo dia._

_- Tolice... Não pense nisso agora. Vá pro quarto, você levantou bem cedo, está toda molhada... deve deitar-se  e dormir um pouco._

* * *

- Obrigada Ica. –  agradeceu.

- Ica feliz em servir tão gentil senhora... – adiantou-se em completar - E senhor.

Ao que o elfo saiu, ficaram somente os dois na sala e Draco adiantou-se:

- O que acha de nessa semana transferir nosso quarto para essa ala, no térreo?

- Eu tenho opção de escolha? – perguntou já conhecendo a resposta. 

Virginia já tinha concordado que quando estivesse chegando à última semana de gestação evitaria subir e descer escada e por isso passariam, ela e Draco, a ficar instalada em um dos inúmeros quartos da ala inferior da mansão. Draco bem que tentara mudar antes, achara que aos sete meses de gravidez a esposa cederia e concordaria, mas Ginny permanecia irredutível e dizia que se era da escolha dele que ele fosse só, que não estava incapacitada de ir para seu quarto e que não deixaria de fazê-lo. Só passou a cogitar a possibilidade quando no oitavo mês achou bem mais pesada a barriga e ponderou consigo mesma sobre a possibilidade, mas ainda assim não deu o braço a torcer e aceitou apenas que o fato acontecesse nas últimas semanas... 

- Ok.

- Sábia escolha – Ginny mostrou a língua ao esposo que achou graça da infundada criancice e animação inexistente na resposta. – Você fica encantadora quando contrafeita, senhora Malfoy.

- Que elogio! – Ironizou a ruiva que involuntariamente acariciava sua barriga com a mão esquerda.

Ginny continuava pequenina e aparentemente frágil, os cabelos vermelho fogo, lisos e com cachos nas pontas permaneciam, os olhos castanhos expressivos, e diferente de antes seu grande orgulho a barriga crescida por conta da gestação avançada. 

Um elfo surgiu à porta trazendo uma bandeja com as correspondência e o jornal matutino. Feita a entrega à criaturinha de grande e esverdeados olhos, orelhas medianas e vestindo uma farda de riscas azuis e brancas, saiu.

- Vejamos, Senhor e Senhora Malfoy, e outra, mais uma... Senhora Virgínia W. Malfoy, Senhora Malfoy, Gin Molly... Ah, muito bem, para mim apenas o jornal. – Draco lia as correspondências, só vinham para sua casa convites, periódicos e cartas pessoais, as demais correspondências iam direto para o escritório.  

O louro desenrolou o jornal e leu rapidamente as matérias de capa, teria mais tempo no escritório, e até mesmo o faria com mais atenção.

- Quer torrada? – Ofereceu uma mordida da sua. Draco mordeu a pontinha e beijou os lábios da esposa.

- Tenho que ir. – Draco dobrou o jornal e o abandonou sobre a mesa. Ginny mostrou-se descontente com a noticia, mas não disse nada. Por alguma razão desejava que Draco não fosse pro ministério, ou o que no mais provável dos casos, ele voltasse mais cedo, que não a deixasse só por muito tempo. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que precisaria do esposo tão logo.

Depois que ele saia para o ministério ela ficava só, e não tinha absolutamente nada que pudesse realmente fazer para distrair-se que não fosse incomodar, devido à barriga crescida. Desde que completou sete meses de gestação tinha ficado entendido que ela deveria descansar. Aparatar estava fora de cogitação, pela lareira, via flú, só se desejasse ficar enjoada, os enjôos não tinham a abandonado após os primeiros meses, e a casa era um pouco afastada para caminhar sozinha, geralmente Draco a levava de carro, por incrível que parecesse o rapaz interessou-se e adquiriu um modelo bruxo, bem parecido com os automóveis trouxas, só que com mais opcionais e funções, ou mesmo chave de portal, mas como não tinha se manifestado a respeito Draco não tinha providenciado. 

- Eu sei. – ela levantou junto ao marido e o acompanhou até o salão de comunicação e aparatagem interna. – Almoça comigo hoje?

- Acredito que não seja possível, ainda assim aviso, certo? – Draco acariciava o rosto delicado que tanto amava. Deu um beijo na testa e outro sobre os lábios, desaparatando em seguida. Virginia deixou-se ficar entorpecida uns poucos instantes pelo carinho do marido. Um elfo apareceu e lembrou-lhe que a senhorita Martina queria lhe falar. 

Antes ainda de fazer qualquer coisa e até mesmo retornar o chamado da amiga receber um arranjo de lírios e também soube que almoçaria sem Draco. O arranjo era comum, Draco sempre a presenteava com arranjos diversos.

Chamou pelo nome da amiga e qual não foi sua surpresa saber que ela não estava na Noruega, mas na Inglaterra. A amiga ficaria toda a semana, estava havendo uma palestra de medicina bruxa na área de pediatria, que era a especialidade de Martina, e perguntava quando poderiam se ver.  Gina logo respondeu que estava em casa todo o tempo e que se ela quisesse poderiam almoçar somente as duas.

Há quase um ano as amigas não se viam, mantinham contato por carta e às vezes pela lareira. Não, isso não era suficiente, ainda restava muito a ser conversado.

A loura tinha então combinado que na metade da manhã iria vê-la, aquele dia por ser o primeiro não teria muito a ser assistido e antes do horário do almoço teria terminado.

A manhã passou lenta, Gina acompanhou a mudança de alguns pertences, seus e de Draco, para o outro quarto e esperou a chegada de Martina. As costas tinham deixado de doer. O quarto da biblioteca, como era chamado, tinha esse nome por ser o mais próximo ao local, era tão bom e confortável quanto o seu próprio.

No fim da manhã Martina chegou, então. 

As duas saíram para os jardins. E lá mesmo o almoço foi servido.

A arquitetura externa da residência exibia colunas. O jardim, elaborado sobre laje e com apenas cinqüenta centímetros de profundidade de terra, ficava em cima do andar inferior da casa, onde estava localizada a cozinha e o laboratório de poções de Draco. Misturando o verde da grama e o areia da pedra do calçamento, com gardênias, camélias, azaléias, gérbera, crisântemos, solidago, áster, amarílis... A um canto dos quase mil metros quadrados de jardim uma fonte d'água guardava seus próprios segredos, sempre tinha estado naquele local e ao ser construída a casa tinha permanecido, em outra parte um belo quiosque tinha sido erguido para almoços e jantares ao ar livre. 

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**¬¬ Capítulo 2 ¬¬**

Já entardecia, o céu já era todo alaranjado, as duas mulheres caminhavam por entre o jardim.

- Tina... Eu sei que pareço chata, mas você realmente esqueceu Carlos? – Virginia conhecia toda a história vivida pelo irmão e a amiga, sabia também que tinha sido culpa dos dois o acontecimento que levou ao fim do relacionamento. A maior parte da culpa era do irmão. Em meados de junho, estava aproximando-se o verão, Martina tinha chegado de surpresa na reserva, tencionará encontrar o namorado, mas não foi só quem encontrou em meio aos lençóis da cama dele. Deitada, abraçada e ainda adormecida, estava uma morena de longos e cacheados cabelos negros. Ao que viu ela voltou para casa arrazada, não queria mas saber de Carlos. Virginia ainda tentou saber do irmão o que tinha com certeza acontecido. Mas Martina não tirava da cabeça a traição que tinha visto. Era ela quem deveria está entre os lençóis do namorado. Aquilo machucou-a bastante, mas pois fim a duvidas que a moça ainda tinha sobre como seguir sua vida. Martina seguia uma vida completamente e totalmente desencontrada da de Carlos e o que não falar do próprio. Ela começava a cursar uma universidade bruxa, o que tomava bastante de seu tempo e Carlos tinha suas próprias obrigações na reserva.

- Gina, acontece que não era pra ser, e eu agora sou noiva – e novamente mostrou a aliança no dedo esquerdo – do John, você precisa conhecê-lo. Carlinhos é passado. John é totalmente o oposto de teu irmão. Eu agora posso dizer que seria sempre amiga dele, mas um relacionamento com Carlos Weasley é algo improvável. Eu não estou disposta... – Existia aniamação na voz de Martina ao falar do noivo.

- Tina, lembra quando contei que estava entrando nos últimos dias de gestação?

- Claro, você falou agora há pouco, eu mesmo... – Martina observou assustada o que acabara de ouvir. – Você não vai, digo, agora, vai?

- Ter a criança? – Ginny contraiu o rosto sentindo outra contração. – Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, preci... ciso?

- Precisamos de um médico... – pensou um pouco e lembrou-se de mais alguém. – E Malfoy. 

- Você é medica.

- Não me lembre desse detalhe. Precisamos ir ao hospital.

-Não, eu terei minha criança em casa.

-Temos de entrar então... – Martina falou e chamou os elfos próximos.

- Sim, senhorita! – Falaram em uníssonom os dois elfos.

- Vamos levar Gin para dentro, o neném vai nascer... – Os elfos cuidadosamente obedeceram.

Virginia foi deitada e Martina correu a lareira pra avisar ao médico obstetra, que não tardou a chegar. Ela realmente era médica e uma boa médica, mas não atuava em obstetrícia e muito menos conhecia o caso da amiga, que aparentemente era fácil, levando em consideração o parto em casa. Doutor Bakher quando chegou encontrando sua paciente deitada na cama e referindo contrações, logo examinou-a. 

- Tina cadê Draco? - Perguntou a ruiva.

- Ohh, por Merlim, Gin. – A moça no nervosismo e não querendo deixar a amiga só, tinha esquecido de chamar o futuro papai. Mas não disse nada, não ainda, tinha que arranjar um meio de fazê-lo. 

Martina Amundesen saiu em disparada do quarto. Já na sala de comunicação e aparatagem  desaparatou para o ministério da magia em busca de Draco Malfoy. Na sala adjacente a do rapaz, sua secretária dizia que o mesmo não estava em sua sala no momento. A loura nervosa praticamente gritava que precisava falar com ele e com maior urgência. Draco Malfoy atravessava o corredor que levava ao seu escritório, voltando de uma reunião e ouviu a voz exasperada de alguém que o procurava. Sem saber do que se tratava e como alguém naquele estado tinha obtido permissão para chegar ali, ele caminhou para a entrada oculta de sua sala, sem passar pela secretária, que ao ver uma singela luz acender, em baixo da mesa, entendeu que o chefe retornava a sua sala. Quando a secretária levantou-se para anunciá-la, a loura não esperou e entrou junto na sala. Draco quando viu a amiga da esposa sentiu seu coração acelerar os batimentos, mas toda e qualquer alteração existente era só e somente interna.

- Srta. Martina?! – Falou aparentemente calmo.

- Oh Draco, você vem comigo.

- Hei, para onde?

- Para sua casa, oras. – Agora que falava com Draco a moça mostrava-se consideravelmente mais calma.

- É algo com Ginny?

- É, digo... – mas não foi necessário completar a frase, o louro já tinha ido.

Chegando a mansão, sem ter noção exata do que acontecia, parou um instante para tentar encontrar o local para onde deveria ir, notou logo a correria para o quarto próximo a biblioteca, aquele onde tinham decidido que dormiriam durante os últimos dias de gestação de Virginia. 

Martina chegou quase ao mesmo tempo, correu e ainda pode dizer antes de Draco entrar no quarto:

- Você vai ser papai. – falou a porta do quarto.

- Olá Dr. Bakher. – Assim que avistou o medico da esposa, cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, sr. Malfoy.

- Ginny, você está bem? – Malfoy andou, agora mais calmo por saber o que aconteceu, até o lado da esposa. – Bem que disse que não queria dormir em outro quarto que não o seu. – Brincou.

- Por que demorou tanto a vir? – Lágrimas riscavam o rosto da mulher. 

Draco não respondeu, pensou em dizer que tinha acabado de saber, que a amiga dela só o tinha avisado agora, mas não o fez, em outros tempos teria sentido prazer em contar a verdade pura. 

- Draco, incrível como Virginia diz não ter sentido as contrações iniciais. – Comentou o médico, interrompendo o olhar do casal.

- Eu nem desconfiei que seria hoje. – Falou o futuro pai. – Virginia não me falou nada. – Esse último trecho tinha sido somente para ele. Estava bastante preocupado e chateou-se em pensar que não tinha sido informado de nada, só vindo saber naquela hora.

- Você está quase com dilatação suficiente, já tem sete centímetros. Mais três e pronto... Já pude constatar que temos um bebê querendo sair... – Falou animado o obstetra.

- Mas agora eu posso sentir – assegurou a futura mamãe com mais lágrimas a escorrerem por sua face e sentindo novamente uma contração. 

Não era sempre que os partos vinham a parecer rápidos, a partente só tinha deferido dor naquele momento, normalmente eram precisos de 12 à 15 horas em espera, e sempre com dores. 

Segundo o Doutor Bakher a paciente tinha-o chamado quando já contava com sete centímetros, pois havia começado a pensar estar entrando nem trabalho de parto. Só que não estava mais no começo. 

Duas horas depois o obstetra falou:

- Chegou à hora.

A dor tinha aumentado bastante.  Virginia fez muita força, até que com ajuda a criança nasceu. Martina foi a primeira a pegar a criança nos braços.

- É uma menina. Uma linda menina. – Depois de anotado peso, e feito a limpeza das narinas a loura entregou a criança para a mãe. 

Ginny que desde o momento final do parto chorava silenciosamente, mantendo os olhos fechados. Por um momento abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. A criança estava vermelha, tinha pouquíssimo ou quase nenhum cabelo, provavelmente seriam louros, com os de Draco, mas era difícil distinguir. Chorava bastante, parecia faminta. Ao que a placenta foi expelida o médico recolheu seus instrumentos e despediu-se da jovem mamãe, sugerindo descanso.

Ginny tentou sofregamente alimentá-la, ainda que tenha participado de diversas aulas e tenha lido livros e revistas sobre o tema, não tinha sentido ainda o realismo da situação. Martina, ainda que não fosse mãe, ainda, estava sempre a auxiliar mães em momentos como aquele, e foi o que fez com a amiga. Sentou-se ao lado de Ginny na cama, ajeitou a criança de encontro aos seios de Virginia, que após uns poucos minutos era sugado avidamente.

Martina que deveria voltar ao hotel antes de escurecer completamente, estava altamente atrasada, há muito que a noite já tinha chegado. Passado o nascimento da pequenina, Martina pode despedir-se da amiga e ir.

Draco somente mantinha-se próximo da cama observava aquele ser que era parte dele. Sentia imensa vontade de tê-la nos braços, mas não sabia se era seguro.  Ginny notando o impasse do esposo ofereceu colocá-la nos braços dele. Como primeira reação, Draco disse não, mas com a insistência de Ginny, ele recebeu pela primeira vez a filha nos braços, sentia-se inseguro, beijou a testa suada da cansada mamãe.

- Ela parece com você, Ginny. 

O casal manteve-se algum tempo contemplando aquele pequeno ser. Era uma bonequinha, ainda um pouco inchada. Tinha chegado enfim... Agora era real. 

Gina começou a chorar. Era verdade, agora era mãe.

- Draco, precisamos avisar a minha família que nossa filhinha nasceu.

- E você precisa dormir um pouco, não ouviu o médic... – Tentou inutilmente e irritantemente anular a presença da familia da esposa. 

- Eu ouvi, sim. Só avise meus pais... Amanhã eu digo aos meus irmãos.

- Ok. – Não adiantaria discutir. – Mas... Como chamaremos nossa princesinha?

- Responda-me você.

- Sei que era uma possibilidade nascer uma menininha, mas pensava que seria um garoto.

- Eu pensei em alguns nomes, mas estou indecisa. Você gosta de Honey?

- Acho perfeito. Bem doce, nossa Honey. – Aproximou-se da esposa beijando-lhe os lábios. E pegando novamente Honey em seu colo, agora com mais confiança. - Hei, mocinha vamos deixar mamãe dormir enquanto avisamos aos seus avós. – Falava para a criança adormecida em seus braços.

- Volta logo. – Falou Ginny quando Draco já ultrapassava a porta do quarto. – Eu não vou dormir antes de você voltar. – Virginia praticamente fechava os olhos.


	3. Epílogo

**¬¬Epílogo¬¬**

Martina chegou tarde no hotel aquele dia, estava cansada, não jantaria no restaurante, mas pediria serviço de quarto.  Para sua surpresa, ao entrar em seu quarto, no hotel, encontrou o noivo que não tinha ido com ela na viagem em razão de uma outra viagem, só que de negócios, para sua empresa, um moderníssimo hospital bruxo, ao qual estava instalando novos setores, ampliando a área útil. John era seis anos mais velho que a moça e o hospital tivera sua fundação numa pequena clinica conceituada, dirigida pelo pai do rapaz que tinha morrido na luta contra Voldemort. John Murphy Taylor já antes dessa fatalidade mostrava interesse em seguir a carreira do pai, quando jovem, não estando em aula, passava o dia a assistir o pai em inúmeros atendimentos e não só, a administração da instituição agradava-o.

Ginny passava o dia a cuidar de Honey, a menina era agitada e estava sempre a querer atenção. Aparentemente não ficava cansada. Dormia pouquíssimo durante a noite, queria apenas ficar na cama dos pais e senti-los próximos. Quando era dia dormia ainda menos. Honey nunca deixava que Draco dormisse após seu próprio horário e Draco Malfoy nem sabia mais o que era ficar deitado e mesmo dormindo até tarde.  Gina achava graça da resignação do marido, antes de Honey, ela não achava que fosse possível existir algo ou alguém que fizesse isso com o esposo. A pequena criança tinha vezes que não fechava os olhos se os dois não estivessem com ela. Aos três meses foi que aceitou dormir em seu próprio quarto, mas ainda acordava duas vezes e custava a voltar a dormir.

O verão começava a dar espaço para a chegada do outono, as folhas das arvores e a grama do chão tornavam-se amareladas, era passado quatro meses apenas que a pequena Honey tinha nascido, considerando que aguardava que a filha tivesse condição de viajar até o nordeste da França e divisa da Alemanha, também muitíssimo próximo a Bélgica, onde encontrava-se o mausoléu dos Malfoys e nele enterrados os corpos de Narcisa Malfoy e Lucius Malfoy, pais de Draco. Virginia com a pequena Honey, que mais parecia um embrulhinho dentro de tantas roupas, caminhava seguindo Draco. O rapaz andou mais rápido chegando primeiro ao local. Virginia vinha calmamente tendo a filha nos braços, os ventos intensificavam a cada passo, aparentemente era em razão de suas presenças no local. Aquele era um formidável cemitério, os mortos guardados naquele local eram todos de sobrenome Malfoy. Ainda que os demais jardins da região estivessem juntando folhas que instante a instante caiam das arvores, aquele local só assemelhava os tons, era tão bem cuidado que até passava a impressão de um parque. Virginia parou pouco antes da entrada do mausoléu que o esposo estava na frente. Ela ainda não tinha ido ali, ainda que Draco sempre fosse, ela não o acompanhava, mas desde que Virginia diz-se grávida, Draco não a deixava nem por um dia só. 

- Meu filho há quanto tempo não nos vem visitar. – Falou uma voz feminina, mas etéreo saído da sua morada. – Seu pai e eu sentimos sua falta. Ainda que o tempo para nós não faça mais sentido, poderia dizer-lhe com exatidão a sua falta. – A voz era carinhosa e saudosa.

- Minha mãe, perdoe-me se passei tanto tempo sem vir vê-la, mas tive uma boa razão. -  Draco era amável com a bela fantasma. Apesar de morta, aquela que um dia foi herdeira dos Blacks e casou-se com um Malfoy permanecia com uma beleza intocada.

- Sabe que não posso sair daqui, ainda que possa saber o que se passa, não posso acompanhá-lo, preciso esperar pelo que contam outros como eu para saber o que se passa fora de meu sitio atual. É um belo lugar, não posso reclamar. – A fantasma tirou os olhos de Draco ao som de uma criança sorrindo. – Teria algo a contar-me sobre...?

- Como disse-lhe... – Draco parou por um instante – E meu pai?

- Lucius... Seu pai está em uma reunião, o conselho o chamou, pois a permissão transitarmos para fora daqui está em tramitação. Ainda temos muito tempo aqui com os mortais.

Draco teria buscado a mão de sua mãe se essa fosse tangível, então chamou-a, levando-a para próximo da mulher ruiva e da criança que está tinha nos braços. 

Virginia mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Mãe, apresento-lhe minha esposa Virginia Molly Weasley Malfoy e a bebê, Honey.

Narcisa observava as duas pessoas que lhes eram apresentadas. Após um curto período, a loura sorrio e aproximou-se da neta. Cumprimentando antes a nora.

- Eu gostaria tanto de pegá-la em meus braços e niná-la. – Falou sonhadora, lembrando um momento de quando ainda era viva. – Lembra-me de você, Draco querido. Só que era mais inquieto.

Draco riu da comparação. E então Virginia deu um leve sorriso. 

A tarde passou sem que nenhum deles notassem, Honey tinha dormido, então. O céu já tornava-se escurecido. Ao que se despediram. Narcisa pediu ao filho que retornasse mais vezes, falou ter adorado a neta e a nora a tinha agradado, ainda que a mesma fosse ruiva, de sardas e pertencesse a família Weasley, apareceu-lhe que o filho e ela davam-se muito bem, gostavam-se.  

No mês seguinte Martina casou-se com John, eram passados cinco meses do nascimento de Honey e só então a ruiva pôde conhecê-lo.

Aos sete meses, Honey, começava a falar curtas palavras, já andava amparada por objetos. O que era bastante adiantada para muitas crianças, já que o normal consiste em ser por vezes aos dez meses. Somente com um aninho foi que Gina começou a trocar a alimentação da menina do completo leite materno por suquinhos, papinhas... Honey não era muito social, o que preocupava Ginny, ainda que simpática. Draco junto à filha sentia-se poderoso e livre, era ainda mais que um Malfoy. A bebê era sua princesinha.

Draco estava praticamente determinado a deixar partes de suas obrigações para ter mais tempo com a esposa e com sua pequena filhinha. Mas foi demovido da idéia, de modo que medidas foram tomadas. Foi erguido numa área de 143 m2, acompanhando a arquitetura da casa, o novo escritório para Draco, que era espaçoso e familiar, com isso ele não tinha mais que sair de casa ou ficar longe da esposa e da filhinha, o que somente continuava acontecendo em ocasiões como reuniões no ministério ou viagens.  O interior do local era decorado com alto bom gosto, sua entrada era dada por uma porta, a mesma de sua antiga sala no ministério, que estava conectada para seu novo escritório. Outra porta, só que oculta, ficava na sala de Draco e tinha abertura para o jardim da casa, onde ele deveria atravessar até a mesma. Por uma janela que também era um quadro, ele podia observar o pátio da casa, onde Honey e Ginny passavam parte do dia. Em parte por que Honey gostava de correr e o cãozinho, um Beagle, que tinha ganhado do pai, preferia ficar ao sol, correndo por entre as flores, grama, do que dentro da casa, onde ainda que um ambiente tivesse sido feito pro animalzinho, o mesmo, não saia do quarto da menina, que ia até onde seu cãozinho tinha sido colocado e levava-o pro seu quarto... Era algo tão certo que Draco e Virginia já tinham presenciado o fato. Em parte por que Ginny assim sabia que Draco as estaria observando.  

Quando Honey completou dois aninhos recebeu a noticia que teria dois irmãozinhos, os gêmeos Ben e Alec, não tardaram a nascer. Mas foi com certo ciúme que a menina os aceitou, depois de muita conversa de Draco e Gin... A menina que antes tinha todos os afetos, cuidados e atenções no começo sentia-se abandonada, o que não era verdade, apenas que as duas novas crianças necessitavam de tanto cuidado quanto o que foi dispensado para a menina. Logo Ginny entendeu um modo simples de fazer a pequena Honey mais útil. A menina passou a cuidar dos irmãozinhos, ajudando a mãe. Era como os bonecos, só que era de verdade.

* * *

NA: É, enfim torno acessível e finalizada essa que foi por muito tempo uma boa companhia e diversão, também. 

Dedicou parte das honras a minha amiga Rê, que vinha evidenciando idéia homicidas para com minha pessoa e claro a minha querida amiga e beta-reader Sothis. Agradeço a Laura, que quase foi beta nessa fic.

Pois bem, após dias, semanas, papeis e muitas alterações... 

Boa leitura, Lua. 

E-mail: freyjaluayahoo.com.br


End file.
